


43. I Picked These For You

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, happy all the way through, jace is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “They’re beautiful, Alexander. Though now I’m worried I’ve missed a special occasion.” Magnus lifted his gaze to meet Alec’s, who was relieved to see the bright smile that lit up his boyfriend’s face; the one that always had a hint of surprise from receiving a gift. It was one of Alec’s favourites.“There isn’t an occasion, I just thought that they were beautiful, like you."





	43. I Picked These For You

“I picked these for you.” Alec shuffled his feet, glancing from Magnus’ surprised expression to the necklace in his hand; there were two charms that clinked together softly, he hadn’t exactly   _ chosen _ them so to speak. 

 

Magnus cupped his hand under the chain and let it rest on his palm, Alec bit his lip nervously as he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the warlock’s reaction. He didn’t look up until Magnus was unhooking the necklace from his fingers with a lingering touch that was reassuring enough to soothe the anxiety in his gut.

 

“I’d love to know where from, as if i’m not mistaken these are both made of adamas.” It wasn’t a cruelly intentioned observation, more of a curious or even bemused one. 

 

“I uh...I had them made. Jace helped.” 

 

“They’re beautiful, Alexander. Though now I’m worried I’ve missed a special occasion.” Magnus lifted his gaze to meet Alec’s, who was relieved to see the bright smile that lit up his boyfriend’s face; the one that always had a hint of surprise from receiving a gift. It was one of Alec’s favourites.

 

“There isn’t an occasion, I just thought that they were beautiful, like you. I know you still worry about letting your glamour down around me and I know you don’t like touching my seraph blades or witchlight because of how it reacts,” Magnus opened his mouth to argue, his smile disappearing into guilt.

 

“Al-”

 

“I don’t hold it against you, Magnus. I understand completely and I understand that no matter how often I tell you that you’re perfect, it will take time for you to know it subconsciously too. I understand that. But I also know that I’m not always around to reassure you so I thought...I thought about how much I love you and that I want to show you that as often and in as many ways as possible as I can.”

 

Magnus stared at him with a dumbfounded expression and Alec did his best to stop himself from fidgeting nervously as the seconds stretched on, the adamas charms dangling from Magnus’ curled fingers. Eventually he couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“You don’t have to wear it around other people- or at all! I just...I love every part of you, Magnus Bane. Every part. Inside and out.” Alec ran a hand through his hair and took a step back as he finished speaking. 

 

Magnus nodded slowly before clenching his hand into a fist, gripping the chain tight, and pulling Alec into a searing kiss with the other. Alec took a second to process before catching up and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close as he leant into Magnus’ own way of saying ‘I love you’. The charms were gently pressed between their chests, lightly glowing a swirling mix of blue and red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> My multifandom tumblr is @guardian-rose-petal   
> Writing blog is @eleanor-elizabeth-writes


End file.
